Angel's Story
by Angel Bat
Summary: A story on a girl who lost everything an found other things like love and life. M For later things Thanks to Lita Kitsune and my friend Kayrana for the idea Done! Sequal soon!
1. Emptiness

Disclaimer: I own Angel and her mother, but I don't own Yu Yu hakusho sadly.

Rated: PG-13 or R for later

Emptiness

I watch the world go by.  
As days change to years and years change to millenniums.  
As I watch I see what I can't be every part of again.  
I see hopes and dreams being fulfilled while I watch in my dark and dank castle.  
These mortals live their dreams and they come true.  
But I myself shall never live my dreams.  
Why should an immortal creature of the night try to be human?  
We should try to be human because only mortals or humans feel the warm emotions of love, kindness, compassion, gentleness and all other good emotions.  
While all I feel is emptiness

My mother died that day all I have left is my Kuronue my love and if I lose him I lose everything

"Angel are you ok?" My best friends Lita a kitsune and Rei a fire apparition "I'm fine don't worry." "Ok they both said" I remember when I lost my father, I will tell you

Normal Angel: Cliffy R&R

Dark Angel: or else (sharpens scythe)

Light Angel: She's Scary (Hides behind Normal Angel) Save me

Rini: Read & review (Drags Light Angel away)

People live in my head

Normal Angel me

Dark Angel Evil side or my yami

Light Angel Sad version of Dark Angel

Rini Me and my nickname


	2. Eternity

I thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter and now what you have been waiting for my next chapter thank you again.

Eternity

Eternity

What is eternity?

Eternity to me is nothing but loneliness

But such as I do not deserve warm emotions such as love, caring and kindness

I deserve to only feel emotions such as hatred, greed and all other destructive emotions or dark emotions

Eternity……is to long a time to live

Chapter 2

A girl about five ran back to her village as fast as she could "Stupid Cross-bread. We don't need your kind around." Said a male bat demon "Why don't you die It's your fault that the crops died." Said one of the villagers and through a rock at her back. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me." The girl screamed. Kitsune ears picked up the scream and ran out of a house. The kitsune ran to the other girl. "Hey leave her alone what did she do to you" said the kitsune "She killed our crops." Said one villager "I didn't do any thing to our crops. Why would I?" Said the girl as she rose on black angel wings "FORBIDDEN CHILD!" Yelled one villager. The kitsune grabbed the black winged girl by the hand and ran though the forest with her

In the forest

"Who are you?" asked the kitsune

"I'm Angel. Who are you?" asked the black angel winged girl known to be Angel

"I'm Lita. What type of demon are you I'm a kitsune what are you?" said Lita a kitsune

"Me I'm an Angel/bat." Said Angel

"Angel, Angel where are you dear." Said a woman's voice

"Mommy I have a new friend and her name is Lita" Said Angel to her mother "Lita this is my mom." "It is that can't be your mom she's pretty." Said Lita "Oh dear honey your father will be home soon we have to go. Lita you can come with us if you want to." Said the beautiful demon "Ok sure I will." Lita said

End of chapter 2

So how did you like it good the next will be a lot longer I promise.

Review oh and don't worry Kuronue will come in soon.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed.


	3. Note plz read

Note

Help I need more dark poems not to worry you will get credit plz help me.


	4. Comeing home

Angel's story ch3: coming home

Angel, her mother and Lita walked in to a house in the middle of the village the house was one of the largest in the village. Lita looked up at the tall gate that les to the house. "Lita are you ok?" Angel's mother asked the Kitsune girl. "Yes. I'm fine." Lita answered back. "Come in Lita-chan. Angel's room is to the right. Angel, dear, your father will be hoe soon. He might have some thing for you, ok." "Ok Mommy." The little angel winged girl said smiling at her mother. Lita followed Angel to her room. Angel opened the door to revile (An: you know I could just end it right here but I won't) a room with two walls black the others white. On the black walls were weapons and pictures of her father's family and her. The white walls flowers and had pictures of her mother's family and her. The room itself was big but an inch smaller than hers. Angel was trying to get something off her bed. Lita then saw something that she wanted it was a scarf but it had roses on it. "Hey Angel where did you get this?" Lita said holding up the scarf. "Oh that I got it from my papa." Angel said with a smile "Where did he get it?" Lita asked "He got it from a kitsune." "Where is your papa?" Lita asked curiously "He's at work with Kit Kit." Angel answered "Angel your papa's home." Angel's mom said

Done with chapter 3

Review plz people. Ch 4 will be up soon. Thank you.


	5. Father, friends, and a heist

Sorry for the wait. Now my long awaited chapter 4! No flames

Angel's story Ch 4: father, friends, and a heist

Calm before a storm

Calm before a storm  
it's a term I've heard many a time before.  
But now the calm has gone  
the storm is here.

Last time

"Angel your Papa's home."

"PAPA!" Angel yelled as she flew down the hallway. Lita had to run to keep up with the girls wings. Angel flew (An: Really she did.) in to her fathers arms. Angel's father was a tall bat demon with brown eyes and jet black hair. His clothes were black and consisted of black pants and a black dress shirt. 'That must be where Angel gets her black hair and the black of her wings' Lita thought

"My little angel" he hugged his little girl "How are you Papa?" angel asked once her father sat her down. "I'm wonderful now that I'm home with my two beautiful girls. Oh Angel who is this?" Angel's father asked her. "Papa this is Lita and Lita this is my Papa." Angel said to her father and her friend. Lita smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Lita and I'm a Kitsune." "Oh you must be Kirara's daughter. I work with her and Youko Kurama's father." He said with a smile. "Angel, why don't you girls go next door we have new neighbors. I think they have a little girl your ages." Angle's mother said "Sure Ok Mama." Angel nodded, smiled and pulled Lita out the door.

Next Door

Angel and Lita ran next door. When they got they saw two older demons with their child. Angel ran up to the little girl and smiled. "Hi I'm Angel." The girl looked at her mother who nodded at her. The girl then spoke "I'm Kayrana. Nice to meet you Angel." She turned her head. "You too, Lita." Lita turned to face Kayrana. "How did you know my name?" Lita said her Kitsune ears standing up. "I can read people's minds." Kayrana said, Angel smiled "I have a feeling we are all going to be friends." (An: At this monument they are five years old)

Fast forward 10 years

"Dad, Dad. Where are you?" Angel yelled as she walked/ran down the hallway

"Angel, I'm in the study." Angel's father answered. Angel ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the study "Papa um…can I go on the heist with you?" Angel asked as she entered the study. "Sure, are you going to bring your friends?" Her father asked as he turned around in his swivel chair. (An: SWIVEL CHAIR! Angel: Who gave you sugar?) "Yes I'm bringing Lita and Kayrana. Is that ok?" Angel said with a smile. "Yes now go" " Oh! Thank you Papa." Angel said as she ran out of the house to find her friends. "Hi Kayrana and Lita. Guess what?" Angel said as she ran to her friends "What?" They both said "We can go on a heist with my dad. Oh and I heard that Youko Kurama and Kuronue are going to be at the heist too." Angel said "This is going to be great." Said Lita. Fast forward to: Running to the heist. "You Know angel we would get to the heist faster if we split up." Said Kayrana "Good idea let's go." Angel said as she went one way and the girls went the other ways. With Angel: Angel's P.O.V I flew though the bamboo forest as fast as I could. There are traps in the forest but I was sure I would be ok. Suddenly I felt strong arms rap themselves around my waist and a voice say in a soft but cold tone "You should be careful **hime **some thing could happen to a girl like you." The man turned me around to face him. The only reason I knew it was in his voice. I looked down at the ground and I felt he hand cup my chin and raised my eyes to look at him and I saw the most handsome man ever. "What's your name **hime**?" He asked me "My name is Angel. What is yours?" I said a bit uneasy. "Well Angel-hime my name is…

Who is the man and what is his name? You will soon find out.

Angel: Cliffy to be continued in the next chapter

Dark Angel: sharpens her Scythe Review or else

Light Angel: SCARY!

Rini: if you want to know what hime means it means Princess in Japanese.

Sneak peek

"You can't be him he's…" Angel was cut off by him kissing her. "Do you believe me now?" he said with a smirk as he saw her blush. "I guess so."


	6. Time for love and death

Angel's story chapter 5: Time for Love and Death

_When I first met you, I was afraid I'd like you.  
When I first liked you, I was afraid I'd love you.  
When I first loved you, I was afraid I'd loose you._

_Anonymous_

Last Time

"Well Angel-hime my name is…"

Fic start

"My name is Damien" he said lustfully in her ear. Angel tried to break from his grip "Let me go!" Angel said trying to break free. Damien grabbed Angel and slammed her against the tree hard. Angel's breath caught in her throat Damien took his chance and kissed her with full force. Angel struggled as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Who is going to help me?' She thought as his hands got a bit bold moving up and down her back.

Suddenly a voice said in a cold tone behind him "Let her go Damien." Damien stopped and looked over his shoulder "Why Kuronue? Do you want her by chance?" Damien said running a hand down Angel's thigh and back up it almost going under her skirt. "Did you not hear me Damien? LET THIS GIRL GO RIGHT NOW!" Kuronue yelled at Damien as he raised Angel up holding her by the neck. Angel coughed and tried to breathe even though Damien's hand griped tighter on her neck. "Fine you can have, Kuronue. I don't know whether she'll be good or not. You Can try her Then I'll be back to make her my mate." He threw Angel to Kuronue. Angel landed in Kuronue's arms. Damien disappeared and Angel's eyes slowly opened.

Kuronue P.O.V

I looked down at the girl waking up in my arms. She was beautiful. I wondered what type of demon she was. She had the wings of and angel, but they were as black as mine. A thought crossed my mind 'Was she one of the forbidden? Was she running away and Damien had stopped her to make her his unwilling mate?' She looked at me with fear in her big golden brownish eyes. "Who…Who are you?" She asked 'Wow her voice is that of an angel. She must be related to an Angel Demon somehow.' I put her down and suddenly she fell into my arms. "I am Kuronue. Who are you? Are you ok?" I asked her. She shivered in my arms and I held her tighter. "My name is Angel, and I'm just scared. Why does Damien want me for a mate?" she asked looking up at me with her eyes holding question. 'Maybe he likes you because you're beautiful.' I thought and I pushed that thought out of my mind. "I do not know Angel-chan. Hey you look like you are going somewhere with a weapon like that." I said pointing at her scythe in her belt. "Yes I'm going on my first heist. I'm suppose to go with my friends and my father, um…what did you say your name was again I'm sorry I forgot." She said with innocent eyes "Kuronue." I said repeating my name for her. "Kuronue…wait you work with Yoko Kurama don't you?" she said "Yes I do work with him." I said as calm as ever "Oh wow…that's so cool!" She smiled 'I want to kiss her…I really do' I could not help myself any longer I leaned down and kissed her softly and gently, but I showed how much I liked her. I must have surprised her, but when she got over that she began to kiss me back. Her soft rose pedal were gentle and sweet. I liked her bottom lip which made her blush a brightly. 'She's cute when she blushes, wait a second she's cute anyway.' "Um…I have to get to the heist or my friends might yell at me." She kissed my cheek and began to run away

Angel's P.O.V

'Oh my gosh! Kuronue is so nice and cute…His kiss was…' I felt arms go around my waist and I was about to scream but I heard Kuronue's voice. "You're going the slow way you know that right Angel?" I turned to look at him and before I could say something I was in his arms and we were flying. "This is much faster." I clung to his shirt and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heart though what he had for a shirt.

We landed right in front of my father and my friends. 'Oh no!' I thought Kuronue sat me down and said to my father "Hey Kai-sama, you did not tell me your daughter was so pretty." My father smiled at Kuronue. "Well it never came up. Where's Yoko?" My father said still smiling. "He should be here any second." When Kuronue said that Yoko appeared "Hey all. Sorry I'm late." Its ok Yoko now split in to groups. Angel with Kuronue, Lita with Yoko, and Kayrana with Kris. Let's go." My father gave Kuronue a you better take care of my daughter look. Kuronue shoot back with a look that said I will. I happen to like her you know. She will be fine.

Running back to Angel's Dad after the heistAngel's POV still

"Papa we are back." I yelled as we all arrived "Papa?" He did not answer me and I did not see him. Kuronue stood next to me and called him too "KAI-SAMA! Where are you?" I heard a slight rustling in the bushes. I walked over Kuronue following me. I look at the bushes and saw some blood on the leaves. My mind raced 'This can't be my father's blood….its some animals blood' Kuronue and I looked over the bush and saw…

End of chapter 5

Who does Angel see? Guess who it is?

Angel: Cliffy! Review ant I will update as soon as I get more ideas.

Dark Angel: …

Light Angel: Why is Dark Angel so quiet?

Angel: I don't know but let her stay this was.

Light Angel: REVIEW!


	7. Note Please read!

Note please read!

I am sick and it's hard to see straight when I type please note that when I feel better you are sure to get more chapters out of me, somehow. I promise! I thank you all for your reviews and I'm going to sleep now. Thank you all for putting up with anything I have done wrong so far. I will update ASAP!


	8. Death of a friend and comfort in love

Angel's story chapter 6: Death of someone dear and comfort in love

Last Time

My mind raced. 'This can't be my father's blood….its some animals blood' Kuronue and I looked over the bush and saw…

Fic start

Kuronue and I saw My father and my pet dragon. They were both hurt very badly. I screamed causing both Kitsunes and Fire aporitions to come running to us. I felt arms around me pulling me close and turning me to face a chest. I knew it was Kuronue and I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Shh, Angel, I have you its ok." He was comforting me holding me close and kissing my tears away. Yoko and Kris picked up my father. My dragon on the other hand, had turned into a man! My eyes went wide when he went up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Angel-chan!" He said with a heavy Irish accent. I hugged him back. "Shiro! How are you?" I said after he let me go and we were running though the forest. "I am feeling better." He said. He had a wound in his leg and across his chest, my father had the same and it was just as deep. I was frightened for them both. Would they be ok?

(Angel's house)

My mother ran to the front door grabbing my father from Yoko and ran to the healing room. This happened anytime anyone we knew was hurt. I, Kuronue, Shiro, and the others followed her quickly. When we rounded one of the corners, I fell backward suddenly falling into Kuronue's arms. His arms raped themselves around my waist and he picked me up and ran the rest of the way to the healing room.

(The healing room still Angel's POV)

My mother was using a lot of her energy and still the wound on Shiro's leg would not close. My mother called me over and told me to use my powers on Shiro while she tended to my father.

(1 hour later)

Shiro's wound finally closed but it took all of my energy. I felt myself collapse on the ground and Kuronue rushed over to me. I felt myself being lifted and carried. "Angel…Angel, love wake up." I heard a voice say. I groaned and opened my eyes and saw my mother, father, and all of my friends sitting on my bed or next to it. (An: All of her friends being: Lita, Yoko, Kayrana, Kris, and Kuronue. No Shiro) "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. It felt like forever since I heard my own voice. I felt two hands go in to mine. One was my mother's thin pale hand, that reminded me that she was an angel, and the other was my father's large, pale, but not as pale as my mother's, hand. They were both holding my hand. My mother spoke first, "Angel, honey, you have been asleep for four days. I hate to say but in that small time frame we lost Shiro, we would have lost your father if he had not been given the antidote to the poison a few months ago. You see Shiro and you father were wounded with what we believe to be, no offence to you Kuronue, but bat demons of the Vampire Clan." My eyes widened with shock. 'Shiro…dead…Kuronue's clan….' I felt arms go around me and looked to see Kuronue holding me in his arms. My parents had let go of my hands and left the room. I could hardly hear Kuronue whisper to me. "Angel, I have already asked your parents and I want to know something and you must give me an honest answer." He was almost on top of me now his legs were on both sides of me as he hugged me. "What do you want to know?" I whispered to him gently "Angel will you be my mate?" He said softly. My body shook "Y…your….m….mate?" I stuttered to get the words out of my mouth. "Yes love. I want you to be mine. Yoko has asked Lita and Kris asked Kayrana. (An: For the purpose of this Rei-chan she has to have a mate. I'm sorry!) They said yes. What is your answer?" Kuronue said now sitting on his legs looking straight into my eyes. Kuronue saw some fear so he then said. "We will be potential mates, not full mates yet. If that is ok with you, Angel?" I smiled and nodded looking deep in his indigo eyes. He closed his eyes and I closed mine and he bended down to me, and kissed me full on the lips. I lost my breath. I was so amazed. I felt him lick my bottom lip and pull away from the kiss not wanting to give me as much as he or I both wanted. "Angel." He whispered softly in my ear "In order for us to become potential mates I have to mark you somehow. This might hurt, Angel, but don't worry it will only hurt for a second. I have to mark you in three places, but don't worry it won't scare it will become a silver and red mark. Are you ready?" Angel nodded.

Kuronue put his hand on Angel's right ankle and used one of his claws to cut a half circle around her ankle. The blood poured for a second then a silver mark with a red jewel and a white butterfly with a blue crescent moon. "I have only two more marks then we are potential mates ok?" Angel smiled and whispered sweetly to him. "I know. Make your marks." He put his hand gently on her shoulder and used one of his claws to gently but hard enough to break the skin cut it. The blood poured down her arm then the wound closed and made the same mark on her ankle. "I have one more mark but…" Kuronue blushed and looked away from her. Angel looked at him and tilted her head cutely. "But what?" She sounded like a child when she said that and made Kuronue look up. "The mark has to be right here." He said as he pointed a finger right above her heart. "So?" Angel said looking at him right in his eyes. "So! Angel if I go there I might lose control and take you. Do you want that to happen because it won't be me, it will be my demon." He said his eyes shown with fear of what he could do to her. Angel smiled. "It's ok Kuronue. Go ahead and if you lose control all I have to do is call my dad and he will get you off. Ok?" Angel said then unbuttoned some of the buttons to her shirt. "This will hurt Angel, I'm sorry." He whispered she nodded and he raised his hand yet again and put a claw to her. He cut deep and the blood poured as soon as he pressed his nail to her skin. Angel cringed and began to feel dizzy at the sight of her own blood. Kuronue kissed the wound gently and the same mark appeared after he removed his lips from the wound. He looked at Angel and buttoned her shirt for her. "Angel, are you ok?" He said after a while of her being silent. She looked at him and smiled brightly. "Yes I am. I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him softly on the nose.

(Two days later. Kuronue's POV and in his journal)

How can I control myself around her! Today we went to the hot springs with Lita, Kayrana, Yoko, and Kris. They went to go change into bathing suits and when Angel came back I almost lost control then. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and still strands of it seemed to fly around her. Her wings had disapperd from her back, making me think it would be so easy just to grab her and run off with her. She wore a black bikini well really it was a like a one piece in the since that she was covered but her back was out like a two piece. She and the others climbed in to the water and shivered. I grabbed angel and pulled her to me to keep her warm and she seemed to crush herself to me to keep warm. How will I survive till she says yes to me!

(same day normal POV )

"Mom I'm going to the Makai Market I'll be back in an hour. Don't tell Kuronue ok mom?" Angel said to her mother as she pulled on a shawl over her shoulders. Athena looked at her daughter and smiled. "I won't go before Kuronue and your father get home." "Alright mom!" Angel yelled as she flew out the door.

(At the market)

Angel held her basket and walked down the street. All the other demons glared at her, one even pulled at her wings. She could here them as she passed. "There goes the Angel bat demon." "She's useless." "She's ugly why does Damien want her so badly!" "He wants her because she's beautiful that's why!" Angel began to run down the street until she got to the book store and went inside. The book keep was an old man who liked anyone who came in, but Angel was like a daughter to him. Whenever she had the chance she would help him. "Angel so wonderful to see you!" He said with his kind smile "What book would you like today?" Angel smiled back and said. "One on vampire bat demons and on there clans, Please." "I have it in the back I'll get it for you." He went to the back just as Damien walked in. "Hello Angel. I did not expect to find you here." He said to her looking her up and down. "Angel turned and glared. "What do you want, Damien?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him roughly. "You know what I want Angel." He said as one of his hands found its way to her front of her clothes and ran it over a bit of her jeans and played with her belt. "Leave me alone!" Angel said and punched him in the stomach off of her. Damien had enough and pinned her to the wall and kissed her moving his hands over her body. The book keep came back and saw what was happening to Angel. "Let her go Damien…Let her go or I will tell Kuronue and you know I will." The book keep put Angel's books on the counter and glared. Damien had unbuttoned her shirt and had a hand to her chest and squeezed hard. Angel yelled in pain when he did that. He then saw the mark and looked at Angel then back at the mark. "So you didn't want me, and you fucked Kuronue instead of me!" His eye's flared. "You whore!" he slapped Angel sending her to the ground and kicked her stomach hard with his boot. "Remember this Angel: I get what I want…and I want you. Your mine!" He said. Damien kicked her two more times in the stomach and Stormed out of the book store.

The old man helped Angel to her feet. "Angel here's your books." When he saw her reach for her money he said "No Angel. I don't need it go home child and rest." "Thank you very much." Angel said weakly "No problem come back soon." The old man smiled and Angel left.

(Back at Angel's house with the Lita, Kayrana, Angel, and her mother.)

"Angel are you sure your ok?" Athena looked at her daughter with worry. "Yes mother I'm fine I just need some rest." Angel smiled and laid back down "We are going to kill Damien. I swear we will." Lita said punching one fist into the other. "I'm going to burn him!" Kayrana said glaring at the bruises on Angel's stomach. "Yep I'm sure you will." Angel said with a weak smile as her mother and friend put some cloth over her bruises. Angel soon fell asleep on her bed. "Kuronue you can see her now." Angel's mother whispered. "Ok." Kuronue slipped into her room and sat in the chair next to her. "I will protect you Angel…I swear it with my life." Kuronue kissed her forehead and fell asleep in the chair.

End of Chapter six

Angel: If anyone was OOC I'm sorry!

Light Angel: Review please Angel won't say this but she's feeling unloved by you all for not reading her High School fic!

Kitena (Dark Angel): Reviews are good things.

Angel: Please Review I'm begging and if you would give me ideas for the next chapter. Thank you and have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 7: Make this pain stop!

Angel's story chapter 7: Make this pain stop!

Last time

"I will protect you Angel…I swear it with my life." Kuronue kissed her forehead and fell asleep in the chair.

Fic start

"Kuronue I can go by myself you know!" Angel yelled as she grabbed her things to go out. It had been a month since Damien had attacked Angel and she wanted to go out by herself. You see since the attack she had always had a bodyguard and most of the time it was Kuronue. "Angel what if he comes after you?" Kuronue said taking Angel in his arms and holding her tight. Angel looked up at him. "Kuronue…its ok I will be fine." Angel's words made Kuronue smile "Alright but I warned you." He said playfully "I know, Kuro-kun, I know." Angel smiled and flew toward the hot springs

(At the Hot Springs)

Angel got in the springs and sighed it was prefect and warm. Her wings had disappeared and her clothes and a towel lay next to the spring. After an hour in the spring she got out and dried off.

(In the trees)

A man looked at Angel from the trees and thought 'Finale Angel is in my reach…I can take her now.'

(Back with Angel)

She was about to put her clothes on when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind a large rock. "Hello Angel…" Angel looked up a gasped. "Damien! Let me go you $$hole!" (I am a good girl so I put it in symbols) Angel said those words with venom as she tried to get free from his grip. "Such words! Angel I'm surprised that you would use word like that to me!" Damien said as he pushed her on to the ground taking the towel that covered her body away from her. "Beautiful…simply beautiful…" He laid on top of her and kissed her, touching the mark on her back that made it so she could not move.

(An hour later)

Damien was getting dressed and he smiled on what he had done. Blood ran down Angel's thigh and she had gashes along her back and stomach. "I won't give you the feeling of being my mate. I'll let you suffer." He spat on the ground and turned to be face to face with an enraged Kuronue. "How dare you do this to Angel!" He punched Damien and began beating him to the ground. Kayrana and Lita ran over to Angel looking and taking in what happened to their friend. They grabbed a kimono and gently put it on her. Angel's eyes slowly opened. "Lita…Kayrana…Damien he…" She was sitting up but she pulled her knees weakly to her chest and cried. "Shh Angel its ok…" Lita said putting an arm around her friend. 'I'll kill him. He raped my best friend!' both Lita and Kayrana thought with anger in their eyes. Angel whispered "Let my father kill him…" Kuronue and the others barely heard her. They nodded and Kuronue, Yoko, and Kris tied Damien up. "You know Kuronue…" Damien said with a smirk "Angel really can scream…I had a lot of fun and I'm sure she did to…" Kuronue growled and was tempted to punch him till Angel gently touched his shoulder. "Kuronue…" She whispered Kuronue put his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm not letting you go! I love you too much to do that." Kuronue whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I know Kuronue, I know."

( Back at Angel's house )

"DAMIEN DID WHAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Kai yelled as he grabbed his daughter and hugged her. "My poor baby!" Athena said as she hugged her daughter too. "I'M GOING TO KILL DAMIEN!" Kai said as he grabbed Damien and began kicking him and punching him hard. "Angel, dear you should go to bed. Get some rest." Athena said with a sad smile. Angel nodded and ran to her room. Kuronue looked after his love. 'Angel don't think I blame you for what happened' He thought and turned away walking sadly to him room.

End of chapter 7

Angel: ( Punches Damien) That's for raping me…( goes into a punching spree on him )

Light Angel: I know most likely a bad chapter but she tried writer's block is a bad thing…

Kitena (Dark Angel): Review!


	10. Chapter 8: I love you!

Angel's story Chapter 8: I love you

(Hugs Reviewers) Thank you so much for reviewing me!

Last time:

"Angel, dear you should go to bed. Get some rest." Athena said with a sad smile. Angel nodded and ran to her room. Kuronue looked after his love. 'Angel don't think I blame you for what happened' He thought and turned away walking sadly to him room.

This time

Angel woke in a cold sweat. She knew she would not get back to sleep any time soon so she went out of her room and walked down the hall.

(With Kuronue)

Kuronue was also not asleep in fact he could not get to sleep. He rolled over yet again to try to get at least some rest. A few minutes later he was awoken by a light knock on the door.

Angel stood outside Kuronue's door in her nightgown and a light blue silk robe. Her wings had disappeared making her look well normal. (AN: as normal as a demon could.) Her black brown hair fell to her knees. Moonlight came though his window hitting her softly. All Kuronue could do at that moment was stare she looked like the goddess of the moon had fallen to Makai. "Angel is something wrong?" He asked when she looked up at him. As soon as her said that he wanted to take it back because she began to cry and fell to her knees. He kneeled beside her and put an arm gently around her shoulders. Angel looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Kuronue…did I do something to make this happen to me?" Kuronue shook his head and put his arms tightly around her and pulled her to her feet. "Angel…you did not do anything…I love you…if you had went for him be sure of this I would die." Kuronue tilted her head to look in his eyes and kissed her.

Angel couldn't think his lips on hers was just what she wanted at that moment. It felt so right. She melted into him as he let go. "Angel…tonight and forever…will you be my mate?" Kuronue's breath tickled her ear as he whispered to her. She nodded and whispered "Kuronue…I love you so much let me stay with you, please?" Kuronue smiled and pulled her in his room closing the door and locking it. "If I had it my way we would never have to leave this room." He said with a sly smile as he turned to her.

Angel smiled and sat on the bed "Really? What would you do to me?" She said innocently. Kuronue walked over to her and kissed her once on the lips. "I would do this…" He picked her up and put her farther up on the bed "And this." He opened her robe putting it on the floor giving her coaler bone butterfly kisses. She gasped lightly "Do you want more, love?" Angel opened her eyes and smiled. "What do you think?" Kuronue nibbled at her neck lightly "I think you do…" Angel giggled and nodded slightly. Kuronue kissed Angel hard and fast slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. She was prefect in his mind not a scare or mark this made him want her even more that he already did.

Angel gasped he and been so quick but so kind and sweet. She wanted him and he was she he wanted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him do the work. This was what he wanted she was giving herself to him, but something stopped him. Why? He thought he pulled back from the kiss and looked at Angel. I'm going to mark you we can do more when you feel up to it ok?…I know your still weak form earlier and what Damien did to you…" He stopped when Angel pulled down her nightgown some so he could mark her.

Angel smiled some. "Make your mark…" Kuronue smirked down at her and leaned to where her neck met her shoulder and bit down. Angel bit back a scream when he bit down. Kuronue took his fangs out of her and smiled some. "Your mine…You're my Angel…" He held her tightly and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Angel did the same. "I love you…" Kuronue whispered in her ear "I love you too, Kuronue." Angel smiled and fell fast asleep in the arms of the man who loved her and her alone.

(Outside the door)

Lita, Kayrana, Athena, and the men smiled to themselves "Finally!" Lita and Kayrana said at the same time "Shh! Let them sleep we'll wake them in the morning!" Athena said with a smile and grabbed Kai going back to their room.

End of chapter 8!

Yay! I finished this chapter! Give me some ideas please! I hope this chapter was good!

Light Angel: Yay!

Kitena: Done finally!


	11. Chapter 9: It's yours

Angel's story chapter 9: It's yours

Last time:

Lita, Kayrana, Athena, and the men smiled to themselves "Finally!" Lita and Kayrana said at the same time "Shh! Let them sleep we'll wake them in the morning!" Athena said with a smile and grabbed Kai going back to their room.

This time:

A month or so after Kuronue and Angel had marked each other and mated… (An: I'm not writing a Lemon no way!) Angel woke up in their room then quickly ran to the bathroom and whatever was in her stomach was no longer there. "I must have the flu or something like that." Angel said to herself and walked into the kitchen.

Athena stood there making breakfast for everyone. One of the trays of food looked like it was going upstairs. "Hi mom!" Angel smiled at her mom and went to get a piece of toast. Athena smiled then blinked at her daughter. "Angel, are you ok? You look sick." Angel sighed "I must have a bug or something because the food I ate last night came up this morning." Angel said taking a bite of her bread. Athena nodded "Alright can you go wake the others but your father I want him to have breakfast in bed ok?" Angel smiled at her mom "Of course!"

Angel ran up and woke the others ignoring the pains in her stomach.

After waking almost everyone she walked to her room to find a shirtless Kuronue. She blushed brightly 'Man he's hot!' ran though her brain. Kuronue on the other hand didn't notice his mate standing there and walked over to the balcony.

Angel crept slowly behind him and smiled. She ever so softly pressed herself against his back and raped her arms around his waist. She smiled more when she herd him groan softly at her touch. "Good morning Kuronue…" She said as she went on her tip toes and said in his ear softly.

He groaned again. Even her simple breath tickling his ear did this to him. "Good morning Angel." Her turned around and smiled down on his lover. He nuzzled her neck right where the mark was. "How was your sleep, love" He let his breath linger on her ear causing her to shiver in his arms. "Wonderful, yours?" She said trying not to let her voice catch in her throat. "With you by my side, how could it be bad?" He smiled softly at her. "Come on it's time to eat. Let's go downstairs." She smiled at him. He nodded and held her hand as they walked out of the room.

(Downstairs)

Athena sighed when she saw her daughter and her mate come down the steps. "Well it took you long enough! Don't tell me why I don't want to know." She smiled and took the food tray upstairs to her husband.

Angel and Kuronue walked over to the table where their friends sat. "Well Angel you two took long enough to get down here. What were you doing?" Lita said with a smirk "Really Angel we would like to know." Said Kayrana with an equal smirk. "Nothing!" Angel said with a bright blush "Really?" They both asked. Kuronue stepped in and said. "Yes really, now let's eat in peace!" "Fine!" Lita and Kayrana glared back at him.

(A week later)

"Kuronue I have to tell you something…" Angel knew now it was not the flu or anything like that she had she was going to be a mother. Kuronue smiled lovingly "What is it?" He pulled her gently into his lap "I'm pregnant…" She looked at the ground as she said this. Kuronue gasped. "Really you are? This is wonderful!" He turned her back to him and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss at her surprise. "So your happy?" She asked softly. "Of course I am! I love you and I'm sure I will love this child too"

(9 months later )

"I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN, KURONUE!" Angel screamed at her mate Kuronue covered his ears. "Angel please don't yell…" Lita said to her friend. Angel nodded as she held Kuronue's hand tightly. "Your almost ready Angel." The demon midwife said calmly. She was used to this. "Alright time to push!" Angel pushed with all her might " Here's the head. Come on Angel another good push!"

Angel began to cry but did another good push. "Come on Angel you can do this. I love you it's ok…" Kuronue moved her slightly damp hair from her face. Angel nodded and gave one more push till her heard a cry of a baby. "It's a girl!"

Angel smiled as she was handed the sleeping baby. "My baby…My darling, Anei" ( Anei means Shadow in Japanese. ) Angel held the baby softly and hummed a lullaby softly. Kuronue beamed with pride she was beautiful just like her mother. "Angel she is beautiful…she looks just like her mom…" He kissed Angel lightly and smiled down at his daughter. "Hello little one…I'm your daddy."

Angel smiled as Anei grabbed her father's finger and held it tightly in her tiny fist. "She's strong…like her dad…"Angel laid back on the pillows "I'm so sleepy." Lita took the baby for her and put Anei in her bed. "Night Angel-chan" Lita said with a smile Kayrana hugged Angel gently. "Good job, Angel. See you in the morning." Kuronue kissed his mate "I love you…" She smiled…"I love you too Kuronue…"

They soon fall asleep and they were happy…things were wonderful…

End of chapter 9

I'm thinking of ending this fic…I need an idea for one more chapter and then it's done at least I think so.


	12. Chapter 10: It's not fair

Angel's story Chapter 10: It's not fair!

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever…I hope you people didn't die on me…I just have been blocked with to much Homework and I can only be on the computer Friday though Sunday. So I'll take weekends to update. Oh and in this chapter this will be the last and the reason why it is rated M.

Last time: Angel smiled as Anei grabbed her father's finger and held it tightly in her tiny fist. "She's strong…like her dad…"Angel laid back on the pillows "I'm so sleepy." Lita took the baby for her and put Anei in her bed. "Night Angel-chan" Lita said with a smile Kayrana hugged Angel gently. "Good job, Angel. See you in the morning." Kuronue kissed his mate "I love you…" She smiled…"I love you too Kuronue…"

They soon fall asleep and they were happy…things were wonderful…

This time:

Fast forward 2 years

Angel awoke with a small smile. She had two beautiful kids Anei had just turned two and K.J. (Kuronue Jr.) had just turned one. She looked over at her sleeping mate. "He looks just like a little kid…" She said softly "A little kid eh?" Arms wrapped around her waist and Kuronue's indigo eyes opened softly. "Hello Angel-chan…" Angel blushed at her mates endearing term to her. "Good morning koi…" She whispered softly. Kuronue nuzzled her neck in response. Angel kissed him lightly and got out of the bed, "I'm going to visit Lita and Kayrana today ok?" She said changing out of her night clothes and into her raiding outfit. "Be sure to be back by tonight I have something special planed and the kids are going to be at my parents house ok?" Kuronue said as he watched her get ready for the day. "Don't get caught, koi." Kuronue smiled some as her remembered the time she almost did get caught. Angel glared some and smiled, "I won't…" She said with a smile and walked over to him. Kuronue wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Bye Angel." He kissed her hard not even giving her time to respond to what he had said. Angel kissed him back lightly and fought against his grip. "Kuronue I have to go…" She gasped out when he finally let her get some air in to her lungs. "Fine but be home as quick as possible." He kissed her forehead and let her go. 'What a surprise she is going to get tonight…I hope she's ready.' Kuronue thought and smirked some as he watched his mate run out the door.

In the woods where Lita, Yoko, and Kayrana lived in (Different parts mind you but Lita and Yoko are over to Kayrana's house to talk about their last raid.)

Lita and Yoko were going over another raid when a knock on the door announced Angel's arrival. Kayrana and Lita ran for the door while Yoko just shook his head. Angel smiled as Lita and Kayrana opened the door at the same time. "Hey girls…" Angel said with a smile as she walked in. "Hey Angel!" Lita and Kayrana said at the same time. "Hey Yoko…" She smiled at her mate's best friend "Hey Angel…How's Kuronue and the kids?" He smiled as she sat down. "As far as I know they are fine." She smiled and everyone got to talking about the next raid.

After a really good raid

Angel smiled some she had done pretty good today. She looked at her watch and cursed softly. "Kuronue is going to be mad!" She jumped in the air and flew toward home.

At the house

Angel walked in the door greeted by the smell of pasta…"Yum…I'm home!" She said as she closed the door and locked it. Kuronue only cooked when he had something really special planed. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hello Kuronue…" He was standing there with a smile on his face. "Angel food's on the table ok…and you have to make desert tonight ok?" Angel nodded, "Ok I will…" Angel and Kuronue began to eat. Soon they were finished and Angel walked into the kitchen to make desert. "What do you want for desert Kuronue?" Kuronue walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You…" He turned her around and kissed her lightly and picked her up. "To bed we go koi." He smirked and ran off to their bedroom.

LEMON! If you don't like them stop now!

Kuronue began to take off Angel's raiding outfit that fit her like a glove. "You smell good…" he said as he nuzzled her neck Angel blushed and smiled, "So do you…" Kuronue kissed up and down her neck and smirked when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. His shirt fell off as did the rest of their clothes. Kuronue smirked when he saw Angel's slim body under him. "Mine…" He whispered and entered her slowly. Angel's back arched and she moved closer to him. Kuronue smirked and it began. (I'm not writing anymore from here! Twitches Lemons over people!)

A few weeks later.

Kuronue awoke early that morning he looked over at his Angel. He smiled at her and softly put his arm around her bringing her close to him. "Hello Angel-koi." She moaned softly and turned over to looks at him, "Morning." She whispered and smiled. Kuronue smiled, "I would love to stay here but I have a heist to get to…" Angel sat up the cover sliding off her body. "Ok." She climbed on top of him and kissed him softly "Go Kuro-chan I love you…" Kuronue smiled softly and got out of bed. "I'll see you later." He got changed for the heist the entire time Angel was watching him. Kuronue turned back to her and kissed her softly and smiled, "I love you, Angel" "I love you too." She smiled and grabbed a necklace form her dresser, it was silver and had a ruby in the middle. "Here it was my dad's" She put it around his neck and smiled. Kuronue smiled. "See you love." He walked to the window and spread his wings and flew out to where Yoko was.

After the heist.

Yoko smiled at his best friend as he ran with him though the bamboo forest. "Good job Kuronue." Yoko said as they jumped over a trap. Arrows were flying everywhere but they had no time to stop. Kuronue smiled, "Thanks Yoko. I can't wait till I get home." "Why?" Yoko asked with a smirk. "Angel." Kuronue said softly "oh…well I can see why." Yoko laughed as they dodged the arrows. They were almost out of the forest when an arrow came and hit Kuronue's necklace sending the pendant from Angel back. Kuronue turned back and went after it. "Leave it!" Yoko yelled. "I can't!" Kuronue yelled right back. Kuronue reached the pendant but as soon as he turned around sharpened bamboo stakes came up from the ground and down from the trees. They went straight though Kuronue's legs and arms. Blood came from him and started to fall. "Kuronue!" Yoko screamed. "Go on! Leave me!" Kuronue said. Yoko turned back and started to leave a sad look on his face.

A few weeks from Kuronue's death.

Angel cried for weeks on end. She wouldn't sleep and she barely ate and drank. She was killing herself but she knew she couldn't die because she had her kids to care for. Kayrana had moved in to her house to help her and just last week Yoko had gotten shot menaing Lita moved in with her kids. Angel awoke again to find her bed empty. "I can't believe he's gone." She whispered softly as she climbed out of bed and held her growing stomach. "I never got to tell him…" She whispered at another tear rolled down her cheek. Angel walked to her kids rooms and smiled. Anei was awake she must have been down stairs with Snow. K.J. was with Y.J. and Alo. Angel slowly came down the stairs with sad smile. "Good morning Kayrana." She poured herself some tea and sighed. "How are you, Angel?" Kayrana said as she patted Angel's shoulder softly. "You know. Same old, same old. Wishing Kuronue was alive, and wishing I was dead…" Angel smiled and drank her tea. There was a knock on the door and Lita opened it. "Oh hello…you want to see Angel oh ok come on in." Lita walked in with two beautiful people. "Hello Angel." They said and smiled evilly. Angel gasped and hid behind Kayrana. "Why did you let them in here?" Angel cried out. "Who are they Angel-chan?" Lita whispered to her best friend who was shaking. "They are the angel's that take away children! You will not take them from me!" She screamed. "I'm afraid we have to." The angel smiled. "NO!" She screamed. The kids came running into the kitchen. "Mommy!" KJ ran to her. "What's wrong Mommy?" Angel smiled and patted his head. "Nothing baby…nothing." "But Mommy you are crying…" She smiled "Go get your sister…you have to go with them…" She pointed at the angels who smiled some. "I don't want to go with them…" KJ said softly, "You have to." Anei came in and looked at her mother. "Mom? What's wrong?" Anei looked at the angels and glared. The angels grabbed the kids and sighed. "We will be off now…good bye…" "NO….kids…no!" Angel collapsed and crumpled in to a ball. "My babies…" She cried. Kayrana softly hugged her friend "We will get them back…I swear it…" She smiled and some and looked to ward the sky. "I'll talk to Koenma." Lita hugged Angel as well. "We'll get them…I'm telling you…" She held her softly and dried her tears. "Kuronue…now my kids…" Angel said softly and sighed some.

End of this chapter/story

Ok it's done! Now I have to make a sequel for who ever wants it!


End file.
